Dos esposas no son suficientes
by Neovim2203
Summary: AU. HISTORIA ÉROTICA / LEMON. Por años Naruto ha estado viviendo una doble vida: tiene dos hogares, dos familias y dos esposas distintas. Y aún así, para él, dos mujeres no son suficientes. Este es el relato de un hombre que busca satisfacer su inmenso apetito sexual a cualquier costo, y las innumerables amantes que se ven envueltas en su red de pasión y lujuria. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Naruto, el personaje y universo son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **Tampoco soy el autor original de este fanfic**, **esta es una traducción al español **de la historia **"Two Wives and Lots of Lovers" ****HECHA CON EL PERMISO **del autor original **EvilFuzzy9**. Puedes encontrar un link que te lleva a la versión original en inglés en mi perfil.

**ADVERTENCIA GENERAL: **Esta es una historia erótica por lo que el enfoque siempre estará en la lujuria y los lemons más que en el romance. Claro, el fanfic tiene romance en el sentido de que el protagonista forma lazos y relaciones con las mujeres que conquista, pero si lo que esperas es una historia harem donde un Naruto perfecto y sin fallas se casa con veinte o más mujeres que viven bajo el mismo techo y están felices de compartirlo entonces esta historia no es para ti. Ahora bien, que **si lo que buscas es una gran historia con una trama adictiva y VARIOS lemons en cada capitulo protagonizada por un Naruto atractivo, carismático, con gran habilidad como amante, que seduce y conserva a incontables mujeres como sus amantes pero que al final del día tiene defectos como cualquier ser humano, estás en el lugar correcto.**

Esta historia se desarrolla en un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO **basado en el mundo real por lo que es inevitable que algunos personajes tengan diferentes características, actitudes y motivaciones que en el canon (Ejemplo: en esta historia Sasuke Uchiha es una mujer llamada Satsuki Uchiha; como consecuencia una Sakura heterosexual nunca se enamora ni se casa con ella), especialmente Naruto; en esta historia es un poco más oscuro, un poco más patán, algo adicto al sexo, mucho más dominante a la hora de relacionarse con mujeres y propenso a tomar actitudes y decisiones que se pueden considerar inmorales. Esto último es especialmente importante pues la infidelidad es un tema principal de la historia: **si**** un personaje masculino que no sea nuestro protagonista hace aparición o es mencionado en esta historia, probablemente sea porque Naruto está a punto de seducir y tener sexo con su mejor amiga, novia, prometida, esposa, madre, hija... bueno ya se dieron una idea. **

Bueno, basta de parloteo, ¡y que empiece la diversión!

* * *

**Dos esposas no son suficientes**

**Capítulo 1: Las esposas y la colegiala**

**Mujeres:** Hinata Uzumaki-Hyūga, Ino Yamanaka (lemon), Sakura Uzumaki-Haruno (lemon)

* * *

Se despertó con el sol en sus ojos, lo cual lo desconcertó por un momento pues no era normal que el astro brillara de tal manera, no a esta hora de la mañana.

Naruto Uzumaki parpadeó somnoliento. la desorientación provocada por despertar tras una noche de sueño profundo disipándose de su mente más rápido de lo normal. Levantándose a regañadientes, volvió la cabeza y miró el despertador.

_Oh, mierda._

El reloj digital mostraba un mensaje de error, un brillante _12:00_ rojo parpadeando ante sus ojos; su esposa le había mencionado que el aparato necesitaba un reemplazo de baterías y era obvio que el Uzumaki había olvidado reiniciarlo después de realizar el cambio la noche anterior.

El rubio estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche, buscó a tientas su teléfono celular y, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, dio una corta pulsación en el botón de encendido para iluminar la pantalla y poder checar la hora.

_7:32 AM_

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Naruto. "Debería haber despertado hace una hora"

Volvió la cabeza una vez más para ver a la mujer recostada a su lado; lo primero que notó fue su cabello azul oscuro, largo hasta la cintura durante su noviazgo y los primeros años de matrimonio, ahora corto a la altura de los hombros para mayor comodidad, pero lo que en verdad llamó la atención del hombre era la manera en que las cobijas cubrían y delineaban las deliciosas curvas que formaban el cuerpo suave, maduro y voluptuoso de su esposa.

Hinata Uzumaki despertó al mismo tiempo que su marido empezó a quitarse las cobijas de encima para poder sentarse en la cama. La atractiva mujer parpadeó, sintiendo el sol en sus bellos ojos color lavanda.

"¿Ah…?" dijo ella, todavía algo adormecida. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Tarde", respondió Naruto. "Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo."

Hinata miró el reloj e inmediatamente su voz se llenó de comprensión.

"Oh, querido."

"Lo sé"

Naruto abandonó la cama, y empezó a buscar su vestimenta del día. Ya no tenía tiempo para ducharse así que tendría que conformarse con cepillarse los dientes y ponerse un poco de desodorante. Si se apresuraba tal vez podría alcanzar a desayunar algo.

Corrió al baño e hizo lo que pudo para verse presentable: se enjuagó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y se roció un poco de colonia. No había tiempo para afeitarse, pero su vello facial era lo suficientemente claro como para que no se notara a menos que alguien se acercara demasiado. Acto seguido, se puso su traje de negocios. Finalmente, cogió su portafolio al mismo tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse la corbata y se dirigió a la cocina.

Su esposa ya se encontraba ahí, todavía vistiendo su bata de noche, en sus manos un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla que servirían de desayuno exprés para su marido. Naruto tomó estas últimas, besó a su mujer y se despidió de su hijo Boruto y su pequeña Himawari, a quienes Hinata había despertado y preparado en tiempo récord para esperar la llegada del autobús escolar.

"Adiós, querida. Adiós, niños".

La puerta se cerró detrás de él antes de que pudiera oír a su familia devolverle la despedida.

Habría demasiado tráfico a esta hora como para darse el lujo de hacer el trayecto a su oficina en automóvil así que, sin dudarlo por un momento, Naruto decidió tomar el tren; si corría a la estación, alcanzaría la salida de las 8:30 y llegaría al trabajo a las 9:00.

Perfecto. Si se apresuraba, podría lograrlo.

/-/

Apenas lo logró. El tren estaba atestado, lleno de personas ansiosas por llegar a sus respectivos destinos. Naruto tuvo que abrirse paso entre estudiantes y oficinistas como él, metiéndose en la caja de metal que era su boleto para llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Pudo encontrar un lugar en el lado opuesto de la entrada al vagón del tren, cerca de otra puerta.

El Uzumaki fue arrastrado a través de la multitud de cuerpos, codos y hombros enterrándose en su cuerpo mientras sus dueños se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Encontró un lugar libre en un pasamanos colocado encima de él y se agarró con firmeza un momento antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia la parte trasera del tren, sacudiéndose con la aceleración inicial del transporte. Entonces alguien detrás de él tropezó, chocó con su cuerpo y, en un efecto de dominó, hizo que el rubio a su vez se dirigiera hacia la persona delante de él.

Naruto se sacudió por el impacto, soltando brevemente el pasamanos, y chocó con una chica vestida de colegiala con cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. El cuerpo del Uzumaki se pegó al de la joven de una manera no muy decente

Se sintió _muy_ _bien_.

La muchacha era delgada, pero con curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y su trasero se sentía suave y firme. Naruto se sonrojó y trató de apartarse un poco al darse cuenta de que su ingle había chocado contra el culo de la estudiante, pero al final solo pudo alejarse un par de centímetros de ella; miró brevemente lo corta que era la falda de la adolescente y se preguntó cuándo exactamente los uniformes de colegiala se habían vuelto tan sexis.

La chica, que se había sobresaltado y soltado un pequeño grito en el momento del impacto, se volvió para mirar al desafortunado hombre; su rostro estaba lívido, sus ojos echaban chispas y sus fosas nasales se dilataban por el enojo. Naruto tragó saliva, pues era más que obvio que la colegiala estaba a punto de darle una buena reprimenda.

_"Lo siento_", dijo ella mordazmente. "Sí, estoy seguro de que lo sientes, viejo perver—"

Pero entonces la joven detuvo su regaño y parpadeó, observándolo detenidamente.

Naruto notó el tipo de mirada que la muchacha le lanzaba, y sintió una punzada de satisfacción al notar un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la estudiante; ella miró fijamente su atractivo rostro y, acto seguido, devoró con sus ojos el cuerpo fornido y musculoso del rubio, una complexión fuerte que parecía haber sido esculpida a mano cuidadosamente, pues incluso con el traje puesto era evidente que el Uzumaki se mantenía en muy buena forma.

Era evidente que Ino Yamanaka, alumna actualmente cursando el segundo año de preparatoria, sintió una atracción inmediata por Naruto Uzumaki, oficinista, esposo y padre de familia a punto de cumplir los treinta años de edad pero que aún se conservaba en óptima condición física.

El hombre mayor le sonrió, tratando de proyectar una actitud amable y apologética.

"¿Estás bien? No te lastime, ¿verdad?"

Las mejillas de la adolescente aún seguían rosadas, y sus ojos—de un azul claro y llamativo—volvieron a clavarse en el rostro de Naruto. Entonces, de la nada, la expresión de la rubia se volvió traviesa y aquellos fascinantes ojos cristalinos centellearon maliciosamente. Ino arqueó una ceja y sonrió, antes de volverse una vez más, dándole la espalda al Uzumaki.

"Tal vez si me lastimo, _señor_," dijo ella en voz baja. "Pero tal vez me gustó~❤"

Fue entonces que la chica retrocedió, arqueando la espalda para levantar un poco más el trasero, y recortó totalmente la distancia entre sus cuerpos que una vez más chocaron el uno contra otro, solo que en esta ocasión el acto fue cien por ciento intencional; el culo de la colegiala golpeó la entrepierna del rubio y Naruto casi podía imaginar la sonrisita arrogante en el rostro de la joven mientras esta movía las caderas, recargándose cada vez más en él.

Naruto se puso rígido, y los ojos azules del hombre rápidamente escanearon sus alrededores, buscando cualquier indicio de que otro pasajero pudiera notar lo que estaba sucediendo. No encontró nada y nadie parecía estar consciente de las interacciones de la pareja.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio...

...que la muchacha de inmediato se encargó de interrumpir al volver a sacudir sus caderas, frotando su trasero contra el cuerpo del hombre casado, y provocando que la prodigiosa erección de este último quedara atrapada entre sus nalgas cubiertas por la falda. La estudiante ronroneo en voz baja, gimiendo y restregando su culo de manera cada vez más brusca. Por su parte Naruto estaba en el cielo pues los glúteos de la adolescente eran suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo, la mezcla perfecta entre carne regordeta y musculo sólido.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada picara por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Naruto susurró, su voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Ino lo escuchara sin llamar la atención de la gente que los rodeaba. Su rostro estaba rojo y reflejaba profundamente el conflicto en el que él se encontraba. ¡Y como no estar preocupado! En esta sociedad actual tan políticamente correcta si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo más probable era que él, el hombre adulto, fuera tachado de pervertido aún si la chiquilla lujuriosa fuera la que dio inicio el acto público inmoral.

"No sé de qué está hablando, _señor_~❤" Ino mintió, murmurando suavemente mientras continuaba agitando las caderas, frotándose de arriba hacia abajo sobre el enorme bulto en el pantalón del Uzumaki, la erección palpitante moviéndose rápidamente entre las nalgas de la rubia quien no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos suspiros de satisfacción. "Pero no es algo cotidiano que una chica sexy como yo sea manoseada por un semental como usted~❤, por lo general los pervertidos suelen ser viejos decrépitos o perdedores fuera de forma que no podrían seducir a una chica ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello."

La cara de Naruto enrojeció más al oír las palabras de la colegiala pues una parte de él quería protestar ante ese comentario que lo tachaba de pervertido (el choque inicial de sus cuerpos había sido un simple accidente después de todo), la otra parte estaba absorta en el movimiento de las caderas de la estudiante y la sensación de sus glúteos haciendo un emparedado con su verga. Sinceramente el rubio se la estaba pasando increíble; apenas y podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una experiencia como esta.

El Uzumaki no era viejo; a sus casi treinta años de edad estaba en su mejor momento, y se mantenía fuerte y viril, pero ya se encontraba en ese punto de la vida en el que un hombre comienza a darse cuenta de que ya no puede considerarse realmente joven. Para él ya había terminado esa etapa mágica del desarrollo masculino en la que uno podía dormir tan solo un par de horas y aun así tener la energía suficiente para aguantar el vaivén de la vida cotidiana o en la que uno podía devorar toda la comida chatarra que quisiera sin preocuparse por sentirse enfermo al día siguiente. El padre de familia ya estaba consciente de los dolores y molestias que en un adolescente eran inexistentes. Reitero, Naruto no era ningún vejete acabado, pero aun así añoraba esa energía y empuje de sus años de estudiante. Eso sí, si algo conservaba de esa época dorada era su libido y lujuria legendarias, incluso si estos rasgos solían traicionarlo y meterlo en situaciones como en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Naruto volvió a examinar sus alrededores para asegurarse de que la gente siguiera ignorante de su pequeña aventura. Vio a algunas personas con sus narices en revistas y periódicos, incluso a un par con libros, aunque la mayoría tenía sus caras pegadas a las pantallas de sus teléfonos celulares o sistemas portátiles de videojuego. El resto miraba el paisaje a través de las ventanas más cercanas. Nadie les estaba prestando ni un poco de atención, nadie miraba hacia la dirección de la pareja y sus movimientos indecentes.

El rubio se sintió envalentonado por este hecho. La adolescente seguía restregándose contra él, provocándolo descaradamente con su culo sexy y apretado, sonriéndole por encima del hombro y apartando tímidamente el cabello de su rostro. Mierda, la rubia en verdad que era hermosa y sentir su cuerpo femenino contra el suyo era una delicia. La decisión estaba tomada y las manos de Naruto se movieron antes de que su cerebro terminara de dar la orden: no iba a permitir que esta zorrita lo siguiera incitando y excitando mientras el permanecía inmóvil. Je, si la chica suponía que podía actuar como una perra en celo ante un hombre casado y sexualmente activo como él y que este no tendría el valor de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, entonces era una tonta.

Pero el Uzumaki estaba bastante seguro de que la colegiala no era estúpida y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y las emociones que estaba despertando en él. Así que Naruto respiró hondo, puso una mano en la cintura de la joven y comenzó a mover y restregar su pelvis al mismo ritmo que el de las femeninas caderas. Acto seguido, el rubio enterró su erección en la hendidura entre las nalgas de la muchacha, posicionando su verga como una salchicha entre los bollos de un perro caliente, y empezó a frotarse sensualmente contra ella, el hombre liberando un gruñido por el placer que inmediatamente empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Levantó la mano que le quedó libre y agarró una de las tetas de la estudiante por encima de su blusa y la apretó con fuerza, masajeando el modesto montículo de carne con la palma de su mano. Naruto imaginó cómo se sentiría la piel de ese pecho si estuviera desnudo y trató de visualizar los pezones tiernos y sensibles de la adolescente, sin duda ya erectos gracias a los toques y pellizcos que el hombre le estaba administrando. Sus acciones causaron que Ino gimiera y soltara aire entre los dientes; parecía que a la rubia no le molestaba ni un poco la manera en que el Uzumaki la estaba tratando, todo lo contrario, era indudable que lo estaba disfrutando y se notaba que estaba agradecida de que el rubio por fin estuviera tomando la iniciativa.

Claramente era lo que ella había deseado desde un principio.

Los gruñidos de Naruto eran cada vez más profundos y roncos mientras seguía trabajando los senos de la chica con sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó sosteniendo a la colegiala totalmente desnuda contra su cuerpo, totalmente solos y listos para hacer el amor. La frustración de haberse levantado tarde y tener que apresurarse para llegar al trabajo lo había dejado cachondo, lo había puesto caliente y deseoso de explotar, pues de haberse despertado temprano hubiera tenido tiempo de follarse a su bella esposa antes de irse a trabajar. El no haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo lo había decepcionado profundamente, pero la presencia de esta zorrita rubia y sensual que le coqueteaba y se le restregaba tan cínicamente le dio una oportunidad de saciar su lujuria.

"_Esta chiquilla inició todo esto,_" Naruto dijo para sus adentros, tratando de calmar a su consciencia y cualquier sentimiento de culpa que sus acciones pudieran producirle. "_Esta perrita estaba pidiendo ser manoseada a gritos._"

El rubio movió sus caderas más rápido, acariciando el muslo de la joven con una mano que discretamente se introducía a su falda. Ella tembló, derritiéndose en sus brazos, y le lanzo una sonrisa descarada mientras contoneaba las caderas, sepultando el miembro del hombre cada vez más entre sus glúteos. De arriba a abajo, de lado a lado, Naruto embestía su entrepierna contra la joven, haciendo uso de años de experiencia acumulada gracias a una vida sexual plena y constante, sus manos alternando entre caricias y pellizcos de manera agresiva al mismo tiempo que exhalaba, su aliento cálido cosquilleando el cuello de su presa, e inhalaba, disfrutando de la dulce fragancia que emanaba de ella, un aroma floral producto del shampoo que la muchacha usaba cotidianamente para cuidar su rubia melena.

Los movimientos del hombre se aceleraron y su respiración se hizo más profunda. al sentir el cuerpo sinuoso de su compañera de juego retorciéndose agradablemente contra él, y sintió su trasero saltarín golpearse cada vez más fuerte contra su ingle, sus ropas sirviendo como la única barrera entre sus cuerpos.

Naruto presionó la cara de Ino contra el cristal de la ventana cuando el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Él aplastó sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca sonriente contra el vidrio, dejando que su aliento empañara la ventana. Vio el reflejo de sus ojos poniéndose en blanco en el cristal, hecho que hizo que casi no se diera cuenta de cómo estaban a punto de llegar a la siguiente estación. El vidrio ya estaba completamente opaco con la respiración de la muchacha cuando el tren por fin se detuvo, rieles rechinando y frenos chirriando.

Naruto gruño, estremeciéndose, y se corrió, semen estallando dentro de sus pantalones. La sensación húmeda en su entrepierna era incómoda, pero en ese momento eso era lo último que le importaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio preferiría preocuparse en lavar y secar los boxers, en enjuagar y limpiar la leche que empapaba sus partes íntimas, en lugar de disfrutar las últimas sensaciones de gozo que recorrían su cuerpo tras semejante orgasmo antes que estas se desvanecieran por completo? La idea de lo incomodo que sería trabajar con el desastre en sus pantalones no cruzó su mente ni por un momento; en el peor de los casos, si el asunto en verdad se tornaba molesto, bastaría con una rápida visita a un baño público donde se desharía de la ropa interior.

Todo lo que le importaba en este momento era el placer que sentía. Daba gracias a cualquier poder superior dispuesto a escucharlo por haberle dado la oportunidad de saciar sus necesidades sexuales, por haberle permitido sentir y acariciar a esta joven y guapa mujer, esta estudiante traviesa que le había sonreído y se le había insinuado en cuento se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Naruto estaba jadeando, y gimió un poco débilmente, apoyándose un poco en la adolescente, sus manos lentamente abandonando su cuerpo femenino.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias, pero de repente ella se dio la vuelta, se puso de puntillas y, con una sonrisa lujuriosa y un brillo en sus ojos, estiró el cuello para plantar un beso juguetón en la boca del Uzumaki. Sus labios se encontraron de manera presurosa, húmeda y suave.

Luego la rubia se escabulló y salió por la puerta, abandonándolo antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra. Naruto se le quedó mirando un poco estupefacto, viendo cómo se alejaba poco a poco, regalándole un último contoneo de sus caderas y su magnífico trasero, hasta que desapareció en un mar de personas.

El rubio se preguntó si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Con una punzada de algo como arrepentimiento, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Luego sintió un tipo diferente de arrepentimiento al pensar en lo que había sucedido.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

Maldición, se había dejado llevar por el momento, había dejado que una muchachilla descarada lo enredara con su ritmo seductor y una vez más había permitido que lo que colgaba entre sus piernas tomara las decisiones en lugar de su cerebro. ¿No había jurado que mejoraría en ese aspecto? ¿No se había prometido a sí mismo ser una mejor persona, un mejor esposo, cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas? Pero no había mejorado ni una jota y se había dejado hechizar una vez más por un cuerpo atractivo y una cara bonita.

No podía seguir cayendo en este tipo de situaciones. Lo mejor sería si nunca volviera a encontrarse con esa chica. Eso fue lo que le dijeron su consciencia y su corazón. Claro, su polla decía otra cosa. Je, a veces el Uzumaki realmente creía que su miembro tenía mente propia y que todo lo que le importaba era conseguir un coño húmedo donde enterrarse cada vez que podía.

Parecía ser que nunca podría controlar sus impulsos por completo.

Reflexionó sobre estos pensamientos mientras el tren una vez más se puso en movimiento, las puertas cerrándose frente a él. Contempló sus acciones, preguntándose cuándo, si acaso, aprendería a ser mejor persona.

El tren avanzó.

/-/

Su jornada laboral había terminado. Pensamientos sobre esa chica en el tren lo habían estado acosando durante las largas horas de reuniones, firma de documentos y más reuniones, distrayéndolo todo el día. Pero, finalmente, acabó el trabajo.

Terminó de teclear un mensaje en su celular y pulsó enviar, antes de apagar el dispositivo.

Luego abrió la puerta de su casa y entró.

"Ya llegué, cariño," el oficinista gritó a manera de saludo.

Su verga estaba dura, y tenía demasiadas ganas de fornicar. Al diablo con esa mocosa del tren. ¿Quién la necesitaba cuando tenía una hermosa esposa esperándolo en casa?

"Hola, querido," Sakura Uzumaki lo saludó mientras entraba a la sala. La mujer era esbelta, con cabello rosado y tan corto como el de Hinata (mera coincidencia, pues ninguna mujer conocía la existencia de la otra) y ojos de un verde espectacular. La sala era diferente a la que Naruto había dejado esa mañana: una sala diferente, una casa diferente y una esposa diferente. "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje de negocios?"

Naruto gruñó en respuesta, se acercó a ella y, sin decir una palabra, rodeó a Sakura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Con otro gruñido ronco, aplastó sus labios contra los de ella, metiendo su lengua en su boca, besándola profunda y apasionadamente.

Movió las caderas, presionando su gran erección entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, quien sonrió, rompiendo el beso.

"Eres tan salvaje, amor~❤ Supongo que la cena puede esperar, ¿no?" dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre el bulto del pantalón de su esposo.

Naruto, en un estado tan apasionado y lujurioso, prácticamente la cargó al dormitorio. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y él apenas se detuvo para encender la luz antes de arrojarla a la cama. Con una facilidad practicada, se desabotonó el saco del traje y la camisa, se quitó los pantalones y en cuestión de segundos quedó desnudo ante su esposa.

Su erección hizo acto de presencia, larga y gruesa, roja y palpitante, con las venas sobresaliendo de manera masculina y la gorda punta ya lubricada con su excitación.

"Oooh~❤" ronroneó Sakura. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se quitaba el vestido. "Estás caliente esta noche, ¿eh? Supongo que te has sentido solo lejos de mí~❤ ".

"Sí, me he sentido solo," mintió Naruto, brevemente recordando su pequeña aventura en el tren. "Así que ahora me voy a saciar contigo. Después de todo, ¿no dijiste que querías intentar tener otro hijo?"

"Dije que no me importaría si termináramos teniendo otro hijo," respondió Sakura, sonriendo. Ella arqueó una ceja, quitándose el sostén y las bragas. "Pero tampoco me importaría si solo quieres follar toda la noche~❤"

Naruto se lamió los labios, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Era más esbelta en comparación con Hinata, su cintura un poco más delgada y su abdomen un poco más apretado. Un poco de vello púbico color rosa coronaba un coño rojizo, humedecido ya con su excitación. La ojiverde suspiró suavemente y abrió las piernas, largas y suaves, cuidadosamente depiladas y afeitadas. Sus muslos eran gruesos, regordetes y flexibles. Su culo era suave, aunque también hacia ejercicio regularmente para mantenerlo en forma, y sus pechos eran modestos. Mechones de cabello rosas enmarcaban un rostro astuto, y sus lindos labios formaban una sonrisa cariñosa.

Naruto montó a su esposa, poniéndose encima de ella. Miró los ojos de Sakura por un momento, antes de que su mirada vagara una vez más por su cuerpo desnudo. Su virilidad palpitaba, y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella. Sus manos acariciaron su figura hasta que quedaron en su busto donde él apretó sus pechos. Agachó la cabeza para besarla, luego bajó la boca a sus tetas, las cuales lamió y chupó juguetonamente. Su verga y su lengua se estremecieron ante el sabor de la piel de Sakura. Sintió el calor en el pecho de su esposa, y hundió ligeramente sus dientes en uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo y haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y dejara escapar un fuerte gemido.

La cara de la mujer se puso roja, sus ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro tembloroso, un escalofrío placentero recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella sonrió felizmente, fundiéndose en las caricias de su marido, sintiendo sus manos y labios vagar sobre su cuerpo. Él le acarició las caderas y paso una mano por encima de sus muslos, con la otra agarró el trasero de la pelirrosa, atrapando sus dedos entre la cama y sus nalgas. Sakura gimió el nombre de Naruto en voz baja y sensual, insistiéndole casi sin aliento a continuar esta tortura tan deliciosa. Luego jadeó y movió las caderas, y él bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios en la entrada de su concha, besándola y deslizando suavemente su lengua dentro de ella, lamiendo sus labios inferiores y sondeando delicadamente la abertura de su sexo, causando que ella llorara en voz alta en un tono orgásmico.

"¡Joder~❤!" gimió ella. "Mmm ... He echado de menos esto. No puedo soportar estar tanto tiempo sin ti, Naruto~❤"

Él sonrió y rompió el beso a las partes íntimas de la ojiverde, levantando los labios de su ranura, la cual ya estaba resbalosa y empapada, lista para que él la penetrara.

"No puedo evitarlo, Sakura-chan," le contestó su marido. "Conoces mi trabajo. Tengo que ir a esos viajes de negocios para darte a ti y a Yusuke la vida que se merecen."

"Lo sé," replicó ella. "Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me casé contigo. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme sola a veces, cariño. No me culpes por ponerme caliente cuando estás lejos tan a menudo y durante tanto tiempo".

"No te culpo y sabes que jamás te lo echaría en cara, ¿verdad?"

"No, sé que nunca lo harías. Eso es lo que amo de ti. Eres tan devoto, querido. Estás dispuesto a aguantar y satisfacer las necesidades de tu pobre esposa~❤"

El rubio rió, levantó la cabeza y besó a Sakura en los labios de nuevo, ahogando uno de los gemidos de su esposa mientras el placer volvía a ponerle los ojos en blanco. Las caderas de la mujer se movieron, haciendo que su culo golpeara la cama, juntando las sábanas y las mantas alrededor de las nalgas rebotantes.

Naruto se posicionó encima de su mujer y empezó a alinear sus sexos, la punta gruesa de su polla rozando los labios vaginales, se apoyó un poco contra la pelirrosa y dejo escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo en que su miembro empezó a deslizarse infinitesimalmente dentro de ella. El coño de Sakura se abrió para acomodarlo, dándole la bienvenida con una familiaridad amorosa, y sus paredes suaves y carnosas lo envolvieron rápidamente, la concha húmeda, cálida y apretada cubriendo y masajeando la extensa longitud de su erección.

El coño de la mujer comenzó a hacer presión sobre la verga de su marido, causando que este gruñera y rompiera el beso para mirar los ojos de su esposa; ella le regaló una mirada apasionada acompañada de una sonrisa y, acto seguido. movió la cintura, doblando el vientre para acomodar mejor el miembro invasor del Uzumaki, golpeando su trasero contra la cama.

Unas cuantas embestidas después permitieron a Naruto clavar completamente su polla hasta el fondo de la concha de su mujer, estrellándose contra sus entrañas y causando que sus caderas chocaran entre sí. La pelvis del rubio empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, comenzando a bombear su miembro dentro del cuerpo de la pelirrosa. La cama empezó a crujir y rechinar por los movimientos de la pareja, sus pieles provocando los ruidos más indecentes cada vez que se encontraban en el medio. El rostro de Sakura se enrojeció por completo y su sonrisa se volvió delirante de placer pues Naruto se enterraba cada vez más profundo en su tierno coño, causando que su erección la escarbara de las maneras más suculentas e inundando la habitación con sus fuertes gemidos.

"Si, Naruto… ¡eso es~❤! ¡Ohhh, había extrañado esto~❤! Joder, ¡me encanta~❤! Mmmmn~❤"

"Así es," gruño Naruto. "Tómalo todo, cariño... sabes que te gusta... demonios... ngh… tu coño esta tan apretado..."

"¡Mierda… mierda… mierda~❤!" gimió Sakura eufóricamente. No paraba de jadear y agitar la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban, y sus pechos se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla pues verla transformase de dulce esposa a puta en celo solo para sus ojos le causaba una satisfacción inmensa. Recordó las innumerables ocasiones en que había provocado las mismas reacciones obscenas en Hinata y, casi sin quererlo, recordó a la chica del tren y la manera en que le había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras pegaba su rostro contra la ventana del vagón.

Él gruñó e inclinó su cabeza, aplastando sus labios contra los de Sakura. la besó furiosamente, ahogando sus gemidos en su boca y haciendo que sus ojos verdes se pusieran en blanco justo en el momento en que la verga del Uzumaki golpeó la entrada a su útero; el cuerpo de la ojiverde se retorció, su trasero golpeando las sabanas una y otra vez, lo que provoco que la cabecera de la cama chocara violenta y constantemente contra la pared y los postes se levantaran unas cuantas milésimas de centímetro antes de desplomarse contra suelo.

Segundos después, ella se chorreó, su coño apretándose alrededor de la polla del rubio, y él se corrió también, estremeciéndose, pintando su útero de blanco con su esperma; hizo erupción dentro de ella por un largo rato, llenándola hasta el tope con su leche.

Sakura se derrumbó debajo de él, jadeando y empapada de sudor. Tenía una expresión soñadora, sonriendo serenamente. Naruto se desplomó a su lado e inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos, la mujer acomodándose plácidamente contra su cuerpo y robándole un suspiro en el proceso.

"¿Estás listo para cenar?" preguntó la joven esposa. "Mmm~❤ si quieres puedo ir ya mismo a recalentarte la comida~❤"

"No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo mismo," él le respondió. "Pero estoy bien por ahora. No tengo tanta hambre."

"Si tú lo dices, cielo~❤" Sakura soltó una risita y lo besó. "¿Por cierto, cuando tienes que regresar al trabajo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Me dieron algunos días de descanso, regresaré hasta que me llamen. Pero por ahora somos solo nosotros dos"

"Y Yusuke," agregó contenta la pelirrosa.

"Cierto. Y Yusuke."

Ambos cerraron los ojos, cada uno disfrutando del calor del otro.

/-/

Era medianoche. El microondas estaba zumbando mientras calentaba la comida en el plato. La cocina era la única habitación iluminada de la casa.

Naruto estaba en su ropa de dormir. Se había despertado hambriento.

Tocó la pantalla de su teléfono celular, desbloqueándolo con su huella digital. El fondo de pantalla, uno del tipo genérico con patrones y colores sin algún significado especial, apareció a la vista.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y vio el último mensaje que había enviado y el más nuevo que había recibido mientras vagaba distraídamente por el pasillo, serpenteando lejos de la cocina incluso cuando el microondas empezó a soltar una serie de pitidos que indicaban que su comida estaba lista.

**_Naruto: Me necesitan para ir a otro viaje de negocios. Regresaré cuando pueda._**

**_Hinata: Está bien, amor_._ Abrazos y besos._**

Naruto sintió una punzada en su pecho y una tensión en su garganta.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y miró a forma dormida de su hijo, su hijo y el de Sakura.

Yusuke estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, con una cara sonriente acurrucada contra la almohada.

Naruto tragó saliva, mirando al niño. Pensó en Hinata, en Boruto y Himawari. pensó en su otro hogar y en su otra familia, en estas dos vidas que vivía. Pensó en las mentiras y los engaños, en sus infidelidades y las vergonzosas maneras en que violaba ambos votos matrimoniales.

Se le ocurrió que era una persona terrible. Probablemente debería sentirse culpable por vivir así, más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, al menos. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo era humano después de todo.

Esto fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo, en todo caso.

Era la única forma en la que podía conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Entonces su mente vagó hacia esa chica en el tren, y recordó cómo ella le había sonreído, cómo le había coqueteado e invitado a divertirse con su cuerpo, frotándose tan desvergonzadamente contra él, antes de desaparecer de su vista, saltando por la puerta del tren con una sonrisa y un meneo seductor de las caderas.

Las chicas de ahora en verdad eran otra cosa. No habían sido así cuando era un adolescente, ¿verdad?

Naruto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Era mejor dejar esos pensamientos atrás, donde no pudieran causarle más problemas. Se alejó de su hijo dormido y volvió a la cocina.

Estaba hambriento.

* * *

**Nota del autor original, EvilFuzzy9: **Un comienzo interesante, este será un fanfic más largo comparado a otras historias que he escrito en el pasado, jaja...

Nos vemos luego, ¡no se olviden de dejar un comentario!

**Nota del traductor: **Pobre Hinata, fue la única que no tuvo tiempo de echarse un polvo con nuestro héroe, pero no se preocupen ya que pronto tendrá su turno. Bueno, espero que mi traducción le haya hecho justicia a lo que en mi opinión es una de las mejores historias eróticas en el fandom de Naruto. **No se te olvide dejar un comentario; estoy en contacto con el autor original de esta historia y él esta muy interesado en leer sus opiniones, por lo que me he comprometido a traducir para él CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, **asi que no tengas miedo en decirnos que opinas de la historia, que te gustó, que no te gustó, que te gustaría ver en un futuro, que te pareció la traducción, etc.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "**La _stripper _y la nueva compañera de trabajo" **¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Naruto, el personaje y universo son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco soy el autor original de este fanfic, ésta es una traducción al español de la historia "Two Wives and Lots of Lovers" HECHA CON EL PERMISO del autor original EvilFuzzy9. Puedes encontrar un link que te lleva a la versión original en inglés en mi perfil.

**Bienvenidos al segundo cápitulo de "Dos esposas no son suficientes." Gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia en sus favoritos y en sus alertas, y sobre todo a aquellos que dejaron comentarios:**

**edtru23: **gracias por tus palabras, me encanta que te haya gustado la traducción, y sí, **tengo planeado traducir la historia en su totalidad, siempre y cuando la gente siga mostrando su interés. **Por cierto, el autor considera un gran honor ser comparado con el gran Sahara Wataru. Sobre si Naruto será descubierto por alguna de sus esposas… bueno, tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

**chisa782911: **gracias por el comentario, el autor tiene planeado continuar y terminar la historia, solo que se tomó una pequeña pausa para poder afinar algunos detalles de la trama. **Por eso es tan importante que comenten, para que él sepa lo que está gustando y lo que no, que chicas son sus favoritas, esa clase de cosas. **Pero déjame decirte que ha compartido alguna de sus ideas para el futuro de la historia y ufff, nadie está listo para lo que se viene.

**ultrachols: **gracias por tus palabras. Je, vaya que te gusta el netorare, creo que te va a gustar mucho esta historia pues muchos capítulos futuros cuentan con elementos de NTR: **N**aruto **T**eniendo **R**elaciones con las mujeres de otros hombres lol

**Guest: **gracias por el comentario, y por supuesto que Hinata va a tener su turno con el rubio, no pudo ser en el capítulo uno porque Naruto iba a llegar tarde al trabajo y él es un adulto muy responsable jajaja pero no te preocupes, la pareja se divertirá mucho en el futuro.

**Darck Master: **gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te gustó la traducción y de que te hayas enterado de la existencia de este fic gracias a ella, aunque no sientas el deseo de buscar el trabajo original, el autor se siente contento de que tengas la oportunidad de disfrutar de su historia a través de mi trabajo.

**Bueno, basta de charla y mejor demos paso a la lujuria. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Dos esposas no son suficientes**

**Capítulo 2: La **_**stripper **_**y la nueva compañera de trabajo**

* * *

Las persianas estaban cerradas, la única fuente de luz en la habitación provenía de una lámpara al lado de la cama, las sábanas arrugadas deslizándose bajo la forma ágil y voluptuosa de una fémina, su cuerpo meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante con el movimiento de sus caderas, y sus labios pegados contra una erección palpitante, la nariz de la hembra enterrándose en los rizos dorados del vello púbico de un hombre; las caderas de la mujer se mecían con deleite, su pelvis golpeando la cama, su culo dando saltos y meneándose en el aire y sus pechos aplastándose entre la cama y su torso.

El departamento era pequeño y estaba desordenado, algo descuidado y un poco sucio, el olor espeso y acre del sexo saturaba el aire, un aroma ligeramente agrio y almizclado, y la pareja estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor, sin duda con un gusto salado, que brillaba gracias a la tenue luz amarilla de la lámpara de noche.

Los anchos hombros del macho se levantaron, sus poderosos brazos se flexionaron y sus dedos callosos se enroscaron en el cabello de su amante. Él movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, meciendo sus lomos de un lado a otro, empujándose dentro y fuera de la boca de la fémina, cuyos ojos ámbar se pusieron en blanco al mismo tiempo que su cola de caballo violeta se sacudía de un lado a otro y su forma curvilínea, regordeta y acolchada en todos los lugares correctos, delgada y firme donde en verdad importaba, se retorcía sobre la cama, donde ella gemía y se atragantaba gratamente con el falo grueso y carnoso del varón, intentando dar bocanadas de aire entre cada embestida, el miembro viril llenando completamente su boca y escarbando su garganta.

El hombre decidió que ya era hora de empezar a realmente follarse la cara de su amante, así que agarró firmemente la cabeza de esta última y la jaló con fuerza hacia su regazo, golpeando su ingle contra los labios de la hembra y admirando la manera en que esta meneaba su abundante trasero en forma de corazón de un lado a otro. Él sonrió y gruño complacido, mirando lascivamente el cuerpo de la mujer, sintiendo como su garganta se contraía alrededor de su polla, robándole el aliento y cortándole un poco la respiración mientras su lengua se movía a largo y ancho del pene; el cuerpo de la fémina tembló en la cama, su culo se estremeció mientras sus caderas saltaban y desplomaban continuamente, sus muslos flexionándose mientras su coño goteaba y escurría generosamente sobre las sábanas.

Naruto bajó la mirada para sonreírle a Anko mientras ella le daba una mamada de campeonato, su cuerpo sinuoso y voluptuoso balanceándose y meneándose debajo de él. Movió sus caderas, empujando su verga dentro y fuera de la boca de la bailarina exótica, recordando como la había conocido: él y otros amigos cercanos habían organizado una despedida de soltero para su compañero de trabajo Shikamaru con el propósito de celebrar su última noche como hombre libre; los fiesteros habían bebido hasta emborracharse, silbando y mirando impúdicamente a las diversas _strippers_, quienes les sonreían y coqueteaban mientras se restregaban juguetonamente contra sus cuerpos.

Fue ahí donde Naruto había conocido y mostrado interés por Anko, interés que ella le había devuelto con creces al darse cuenta del bulto considerable en su pantalón, acariciándolo desvergonzadamente y sentándose en sus piernas para darle un vigoroso _lap dance_, apretando su trasero casi desnudo contra su erección y colocando seductoramente el falo duro entre sus glúteos cremosos y tambaleantes; las miradas cautivadoras y cumplidos astutos de la fémina, la presión de su culo, y la fricción provocada por sus cuerpos rozándose uno contra el otro habían hechizado completamente al hombre, que se aseguró de mostrar su aprecio al meter varios billetes en el liguero de la ojiámbar a lo largo de la noche. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, la pelimorada simplemente le guiñó un ojo y le dio su número de teléfono y dirección.

Eso tuvo lugar hace un par de años, y Naruto ya había tenido varios encuentros con Anko durante ese tiempo, tiempo en que se dio cuenta de que era una mujer divertida y una seductora descarada. El esposo adúltero y la _stripper_ no tenían citas románticas ni se molestaban con entablar algún tipo de "conexión espiritual" o "vínculo emocional profundo", pues su relación era puramente física y exclusivamente sexual: tenían encuentros cuando Anko estaba cachonda y él tenía algo de tiempo libre, o cuando él estaba caliente y no tenía otra amante a su disposición. Una vez cumplidas estas condiciones, la rutina era la misma: Naruto iría al apartamento de la bailarina exótica —ocultando su llegada con facilidad practicada, utilizando tácticas casi automáticas de desorientación y engaño para ocultar el encuentro ilícito a cualquier vecino entrometido— y una vez ahí la pareja trabaría la puerta, cerraría las persianas y fornicaría como si ambos fueran conejos en celo.

Ahora bien, Anko estaba vagamente consciente del hecho de que Naruto estaba casado, su amorío ilícito ya había durado el tiempo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta de los indicios, y su experiencia previa en asuntos del corazón le permitían notar cuándo un hombre estaba escondiendo un secreto como ese; no era tan tonta como para pensar que era la única mujer en la vida del ojiazul, ni tampoco lo suficientemente ingenua como para esperar que algún día él le propusiera matrimonio. En pocas palabras, no había ilusiones entre ellos sobre la naturaleza de su relación ni el deseo particular de cambiar las cosas; ambos eran lo suficientemente jóvenes, sensuales, atractivos e inmorales como para que su única preocupación fuera la diversión que podían tener el uno con el otro.

A ella le encantaba la habilidad de Naruto como amante y su miembro grande y carnoso mientras que a él le fascinaba el buen cuerpo de Anko y su actitud lujuriosa y desvergonzada.

Cada uno utilizaba al otro cuando alguno de ellos necesitaba tener sexo brutal y desenfrenado, tan simple como eso.

Cuando sus bolas chocaron contra la barbilla de Anko, resultado de su polla hundiéndose completamente en la garganta de la hembra, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en el último par de días: se había sentido más libidinoso de lo normal desde su encuentro con la adolescente del tren y, sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía evitar sentirse un poco frustrado sexualmente. El rubio se había follado a Sakura día y noche desde su regreso, aprovechando cualquier excusa para correrse dentro de los agujeros de su atractiva esposa (boca, coño y culo, y no precisamente en ese orden), pero aún así no había podido borrar el recuerdo de la colegiala ojiazul y sus coqueteos descarados.

Naruto agarró la cabeza de Anko un poco más fuerte, fulminando con una mirada cada vez más hambrienta su cuerpo desnudo y retozante, observando cómo la cintura se ladeaba y giraba sobre la cama, su espalda arqueándose y sus piernas flexionándose tortuosamente, los muslos amasándose y frotándose entre ellos, su concha mojada y pulsante. Notó la cara rojiza de Anko, las mejillas inflándose y hundiéndose mientras ella seguía chupando y succionando su pene, algunos resoplidos acariciando la verga en las pocas ocasiones en que él le daba algo de espacio para respirar, y vio sus bellos ojos ámbar rodando furiosamente en sus cuencas, la pelimorada mirándolo con una expresión inequívocamente lujuriosa y con las comisuras de sus labios lentamente curvándose hacia arriba, sonriéndole mientras él seguía follándose su cara.

Naruto recordó haberse levantado esa mañana con muchas ganas de echar un polvo, pero Sakura estaba demasiado agotada por el sexo de la noche anterior como para saciar sus apetitos (je, a veces el Uzumaki era su propio peor enemigo), por lo que prefirió salir temprano de la casa al trabajo

"_El jefe me acaba de llamar_," le mencionó a su esposa, tratando de sonar lo más abatido posible. "_Necesitan que llegué temprano a la oficina para que me encargue de unos asuntos_."

"_¿Crees que te envíen a otro viaje de negocios?_" le había preguntado Sakura.

"_No lo sé, amor._" respondió él.

El ama de casa pelirrosa asintió y le dio un beso de despedida.

Solo que, en lugar de dirigirse a la oficina, Naruto había ido a visitar a Anko; nunca hubo una llamada de su jefe, esperaban que llegara a su trabajo a la hora habitual. Pero salir temprano de casa le daba una hora libre para estar con su amante y desahogarse un poco. Entonces, helo aquí, el semental golpeando su pelvis contra la cara de la _stripper_, empujando completamente la erección hasta el fondo de su garganta, complaciéndose a si mismo con sus labios y su boca sonriente.

El esposo infiel escuchó atentamente los gemidos y gruñidos de Anko, la manera en que ésta tragaba saliva y daba arcadas, y oyó a la cama rechinar y raspar el suelo debajo de ellos. El trasero de la bailarina exótica estaba rojo y su coño algo adolorido pues habían follado frenética y violentamente toda la mañana, pero Naruto podía sentir que el final de su copulación matutina estaba cerca, asi que solo se preocupó en disfrutar del clímax, un tiro de gracia final, los últimos minutos antes de que en verdad tuviera que irse a la oficina.

El ojiazul aceleró el ritmo, las caderas meciéndose rápidamente de atrás hacia delante., el falo empujándose dentro y fuera de la boca de Anko, sepultándose en su garganta y provocando que su cuerpo se moviera de un lado a otro sobre la cama y causando que ésta crujiera debajo de ellos, la melodía de sus pieles desnudas chocándose y golpeándose entre ellas haciendo eco en la habitación.

Ella gimió, sorbiendo obscenamente el miembro viril de su macho.

Él gruño, acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hembra,

Segundos después Naruto se corrió, disparando esperma hirviente en la garganta de la pelimorada.

Anko pasó saliva y juntó los labios, retirando su boca de la polla. Acto seguido, tragó la leche con entusiasmo lujurioso, ronroneó y se lamió los labios, buscando cualquier gota de semen que pudiera habérsele escapado y dirigiéndole una sonrisa complacida al rubio en cuanto estuvo segura de haber consumido todo.

Naruto, finalmente flácido y satisfecho, se abrochó el pantalón y comenzó a ponerse la camisa. Anko lo observó mientras se cambiaba, sentándose en la cama y dándole una vista magnifica de sus senos desnudos. Cuando el semental terminó de vestirse, se dio la vuelta, buscando algo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón con una mano y, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, se despidió de la _stripper_ con un movimiento perezoso del brazo, lanzándole el objeto entre sus dedos por encima del hombro.

"Guarda el cambio, nena."

Unos cuantos billetes de pequeña denominación arrugados en forma de una pequeña bola aterrizaron en el regazo de Anko.

Ella se echó a reír, y luego Naruto salió por la puerta.

/-/

Naruto llegó al trabajo sin ningún problema. Justo a tiempo para conocer a la nueva transferencia.

"La administración la ha trasladado aquí," le dijo Shikamaru poco después de que llegara y antes de que pudiera establecerse en la rutina diaria. "No es nueva en la empresa, pero si en esta área, así que quieren que le enseñemos como se hacen las cosas por aquí. ¿Podrías ocuparte de eso por mí? Eres una persona más sociable que yo, y este tipo de cosas son un fastidio para mí. Además, ella me asegura que aprende rápido.".

El Nara señaló a una exuberante mujer de raza negra con cabello tan claro que parecía blanco y unos ojos verdes de un tono más oscuro que los de Sakura (si los ojos de la pelirrosa eran dos brillantes esmeraldas, entonces los de la nueva compañera de trabajo eran como dos bosques densos y frondosos), su piel era de un fascinante color avellana, sus rasgos físicos una atractiva mezcla de neotenia asiática y robustez africana. Estaba vestida profesional y elegantemente, y usaba un par de delicadas gafas de montura delgada, mismas que ajustó antes de asentir en dirección a Naruto. Ella le sonrió y lo saludó con una reverencia formal.

Los ojos del oficinista se movieron imperceptiblemente hacia el busto de la mestiza, el cual colgaba pronunciadamente gracias a la inclinación de su torso, y no pudo evitar quedar impresionado, pues los pechos eran masivos y estaba dispuesto a apostar lo que fuese a que eran naturales también; estimó en silencio el peso y redondez de los senos, imaginando brevemente las desnudas colinas de carne que colgaban ante él, tentativamente ofrecidas y atractivamente presentadas. Luego miró a la morena a los ojos.

Ella le seguía sonriendo, solo que ahora había una cualidad de saber en la expresión; había notado a Naruto observándole las tetas y, para suerte de éste, no se sintió ofendida por su mirada.

La ojiverde volvió a enderezarse, asintió de nuevo y comenzó a hablar.

"Buenos días, Naruto-senpai, mi nombre es Mabui. Shikamaru-senpai me ha hablado mucho de usted. Es un honor unirme a su equipo de trabajo. Espero no causarle ninguna inconveniencia."

Naruto se rio y se rascó la cabeza.

"Alguien tan bonita como tú jamás podría ser una inconveniencia, Mabui" le respondió el ojiazul, antes de empezar a usar su viejo y confiable sentido del humor. "Además, siempre es bueno tener una cara linda en la oficina. sobre todo, porque a veces se vuelve muy aburrido tener que ver el trasero plano de Shikamaru todo el día. Vamos, dale una buena mirada, ¡el hombre no tiene nada de carne en los huesos!"

Shikamaru volteó los ojos; a veces Naruto no era tan gracioso como le gustaba creer que era, pero le estaba haciendo un favor al encargarse del entrenamiento de Mabui, así que el pelinegro decidió aceptar la broma y seguir su camino, sabiendo que el rubio tenía la situación bajo control.

Pero Mabui se echó a reír, cubriendo su boca con la mano de manera recatada.

"Supongo que no necesito molestarme con formalidades en esta oficina, ¿eh?" dijo ella, dejando de hablarle de usted. Sus ojos brillaban entretenidos.

"No, no somos tan estirados por aquí," contestó el Uzumaki, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "No te molesta ser tratada como un chico más del montón, ¿cierto?"

"Mmm, no creo que me moleste. Pero, ¿qué implica ser tratada como un chico más del montón exactamente? Sólo como referencia."

"Ya sabes, cosas de chicos, como adulterar el café de la oficina con alcohol, darnos nalgadas en el trasero después de un trabajo bien hecho, comparar el tamaño de nuestros paquetes cuando vamos al baño..." bromeó Naruto.

"No creo contar con el equipo necesario para esa clase de cosas," dijo Mabui, claramente divertida con la plática, mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre.

Él le guiñó un ojo, mirando teatralmente la parte posterior de la falda apretada que contenía el culo regordete de la peliblanca.

"Tonterías, se nota que tu equipo es perfecto para recibir una nalgada o dos."

Mabui se rio de nuevo.

"¿Estoy siendo víctima de acoso sexual?" le preguntó ella en tono de broma.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Te hace sentir incómoda?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Vas a reportarme con recursos humanos?"

"No," dijo Mabui, sus deliciosos labios curvándose en una encantadora sonrisa. "Creo que no lo haré~❤"

Naruto le regaló una gran sonrisa propia.

"¿Qué tal si te muestro la oficina?" dijo él un momento después, cambiando de tema. Extendió una mano, que Mabui aceptó cálidamente. "Esa es la razón por la que Shikamaru te puso en mis manos en primer lugar, ¿no es así? Odiaría ser la clase de persona que hace quedar mal a un amigo."

"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no sea un problema para ti," contestó ella cortésmente.

Naruto rio y negó con la cabeza.

"Ningún problema," le aseguró el oficinista. "Ven conmigo."

Entonces Naruto le mostró a Mabui la oficina, le dio instrucciones sobre que hacía que, le dijo a quién consultar en qué asuntos y aprovechó todas las oportunidades que se le presentaron para apreciar bien la figura de la fémina; él miró su amplio busto tambaleándose en su blusa y su culo envuelto esa corta y apretada falda. La ropa de la mulata no era poco profesional ni indecentemente reveladora, pero tenía un cuerpo tan voluptuoso que cualquier atuendo se vería erótico en ella.

El ojiazul miraba de cerca su trasero cuando ella se inclinaba para examinar una impresora o para recoger algo que se le había caído, observaba el nacimiento sus pechos asomándose por su escote cuando estaba distraída o leyendo algo, y se sentó a su lado en su escritorio para mostrarle cómo empezar a trabajar, los dos compartiendo una sola silla, las piernas del rubio rozando las de la morena, cada uno ligeramente recargando un hombro en el otro.

Por su parte, Mabui parecía tan ansiosa por corresponder estas atenciones como Naruto estaba en primer lugar para ofrecerlas; se sonrojaba cuando él le rozaba una de sus manos con la suya y se aseguraba de acomodar y alejar de su rostro cualquier mechón de cabello suelto para asegurarse que nada obstruyera las sonrisas que le regalaba cada vez que él se acercaba más de lo normal. La ojiverde estaba feliz de que el Uzumaki estuviera dispuesto a ser su maestro, y le agradeció más de una vez por tomarse la molestia de hacer esto. En pocas palabras, la peliblanca era una chica buena y amable sin parecer estirada o mojigata.

Los ojos de Naruto devoraban y desnudaban a Mabui con la mirada, imaginando el cuerpo desnudo que ocultaba debajo de su ropa, y fantaseando con su piel de chocolate, suave y cálida al tacto. El macho imaginó a la hembra arrodillada bajo el escritorio mientras trabajaba, desabrochando obedientemente sus pantalones y envolviendo esos dedos largos y delicados alrededor de su erección gruesa y carnosa; la imaginó inclinando su cabeza para besar y lamer su falo, llevándoselo a la boca con una sonrisa y un impúdico brillo en sus ojos verdes.

El oficinista se sintió tentado varias veces a lo largo del día, pues pasó la mayor parte de su turno laboral supervisando e instruyendo a Mabui, observando su trabajo y diciéndole qué hacer, mostrándole dónde colocar ciertos documentos y cómo ir del punto A al punto B de la manera más eficiente, guiándola paso a paso en su nuevo trabajo, recordándole cuales eran las reglas de la oficina y cuáles eran sus responsabilidades; cada vez que sus manos rozaban las de ella, Naruto sentía un estremecimiento y un feroz anhelo, y cada vez que el rostro de la mestiza se acercaba al suyo de manera repentina, el ojiazul deseaba robarle un beso y ver qué clase de expresión pondría.

También sintió muchos deseos menos inocentes, pues era un hombre lascivo con la libido de un vikingo, y el solo mirar la forma curvilínea de Mabui, apenas contenida por su inteligente y profesional atuendo, lo llenó de una intensa y voraz lujuria: quería tomar a la mestiza y doblarla sobre su escritorio, quería arrojarla contra una pared y rasgarse la falda, quería forzarla a abrir las piernas con fuerza y meter su miembro viril dentro de ella, fantaseaba con seducirla, con ofrecerle un ascenso y un mejor puesto en la oficina si ella a cambio se convertía en su puta personal, y, si se negaba, con violarla y esclavizarla de todas maneras.

Naruto simplemente quería poseerla. Una pequeña parte de él se resistía a este anhelo, y protestaba débilmente con la mayoría perversa en su corazón, argumentando en vano que no debía ser infiel, que no debería ser tan rapaz, que por una vez en su vida no debía intentar acostarse con cada mujer atractiva que se le pusiera enfrente. Pero el rubio ya estaba demasiado comprometido en esta forma de pensar como para desviarse a medio camino; llámalo perversión, llámalo infidelidad, llámalo machismo o patriarcado. el hecho es que seducir mujeres ya era algo rutinario y una gran parte de quién era, y años de decisiones pasadas habían forjado dentro de él todos los hábitos de pensamiento y acción que a lo largo de los años se habían convertido en inquebrantables grilletes que aprisionaban su mente y alma.

Era tan imposible para Naruto apartar los ojos de Mabui y dejar de tener estos pensamientos obscenos y libidinosos, como el intentar vivir sin respirar aire o sin beber agua, No podía evitarlo, él era lo que era y nada podría cambiarlo.

Y El Uzumaki era absolutamente impenitente de todos modos.

/-/

El día había terminado. Shikamaru acababa de irse, luciendo como un muerto viviente, deseándole a Naruto una buena noche. La mayoría de los empleados de la oficina también se habían ido. Solo quedaban unos cuantos pobres diablos intentando hacer más trabajo del requerido, inclinándose sobre sus escritorios y trabajando intensamente con la esperanza de algún día capturar la atención de sus jefes y ascender de rango. Acompañando a estas pocas almas hípercompetitivas estaba el personal de limpieza, que recorrían el edificio en una limpieza final.

Naruto y Mabui también permanecían. La fémina estaba recostada en su asiento, habiendo terminado su primer día de trabajo. A su lado, Naruto sonrió, totalmente relajado. Sus ojos se movieron sobre la forma de Mabui, viendo el ligero desaliño de su cabello, el leve indicio de fatiga en la indolente depresión de sus hombros y en la forma en la que se reclinaba. Había una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, la mestiza claramente complacida por haber sobrevivido el día. Ella asintió para sí misma y miró de reojo a Naruto.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi hoy, senpai," le dijo la morena sonriendo. "Sé que no era tu responsabilidad, y el hecho de que aun así lo hicieras significa mucho para mí."

Naruto rio para sus adentros, y una de sus manos se deslizó por la pierna de Mabui. Cuando vio que ella no se apartaba ni se veía incómoda por la acción, colocó su mano en su muslo interno, sintiendo su suavidad y rozando su falda. El esposo adúltero se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos con una intención de enfoque que casi la hizo vacilar. Las mejillas de la ojiverde se oscurecieron perceptiblemente, y sonrió nerviosamente. Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose.

"No digas eso," le dijo él suavemente. "No es como si estuviera haciendo caridad o algo por el estilo. No sabes si podría haber tenido algún motivo oculto para ayudarte"

"No, estoy segura de que lo tuviste~❤" contestó ella, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. Sus ojos brillaron, y se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo suavemente. "No soy tonta, estoy consciente de que soy una mujer joven y atractiva, y de que tú eres un hombre guapo y exitoso~❤"

"No tan exitoso," dijo Naruto con falsa modestia.

"Pero trabajas duro, ¿no? Para haber llegado al puesto que ocupas actualmente."

Naruto rio entre dientes.

"He hecho muchas horas extras." contestó él suavemente. "Y.… _horas extras_ también, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Mabui relamió sus labios, haciéndolos relucir con su saliva. Eran rechonchos y rojos. El hombre se preguntó cómo sabrían.

"Creo que lo sé~❤" le dijo ella, acariciando su mano. "Después de todo, hacer un buen trabajo no es la única manera en la que una persona puede ascender en una empresa."

"Bueno, me gusta creer que soy un empleado modelo" afirmó Naruto. "Y un empleado modelo sabe trabajar _duro _y por _largos _periodos de tiempo."

Mabui soltó una risita.

"Eres incorregible, Naruto-senpai~❤"

Él simplemente le apretó la pierna.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan formal," dijo él distraídamente. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría hacer algo de _horas extras_?"

Naruto introdujo una mano en la falda de la peliblanca, y los ojos de ésta se iluminaron. No pudo evitar notar la carpa creciente en los pantalones del ojiazul, sin dudas el producto de una prodigiosa erección

Mabui colocó una de sus manos sobre el bulto y apretó.

"Me encantaría~❤"

/-/

La blusa de Mabui estaba en el suelo, y su falda enrollada en sus caderas. Sus bragas se encontraban bajo sus rodillas, y su sostén colgaba del ventilador de techo. Sus tetas, las grandes montañas carnosas que colgaban de su esternón, estaban aplastadas contra el escritorio, presionándose en las palmas de las manos de Naruto, quien trabajaba los pechos vigorosamente, apretándolos y acariciándolos mientras ella mecía sus caderas, arrojando su cuerpo fervientemente contra el de su nuevo amante, sacudiéndose de arriba a abajo en un ritmo casi animal. Su abundante culo aplaudía estrepitosamente cada vez que chocaba contra el ombligo del hombre, mientras que sus muslos regordetes temblaban con cada embestida y una fina capa de sudor hacia brillar su cuerpo.

El oficinista se empujaba dentro y fuera de Mabui, haciendo que el cuerpo de ésta saltara de adelante para atrás, arrojándola con la irrupción constante de su erección y recibiéndola de vuelta al presionarla vigorosamente contra él. Ella movía sus caderas con impaciencia, balanceándolas de lado a lado mientras se clavaba cada vez más en el falo de Naruto, sintiendo como el miembro viril no paraba de bombear en su interior, poniéndole los ojos en blanco y haciendo que su lengua colgara fuera de su boca como la de una perra en celo. La mestiza estaba jadeando y sudando, sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más obscenos, sus senos rebotan de arriba a abajo, escapando ocasionalmente de las manos del ojiazul solo para chocar contra la parte superior del escritorio, y sus nalgas se flexionaban y tambaleaban, golpeando la pelvis del rubio mientras éste seguía enterrándose en ella.

La expresión en la cara de Mabui era lasciva, y los sonidos que salían de su boca eran indecentes; no había manera de confundir el calor de sus suspiros y la embriaguez del balanceo de su cuerpo con otra sensación que no fuera el placer absoluto. La morena nunca rompió la conexión de su sexo con el del semental, sintiendo como la polla se hundía en ella, penetrándola profundamente, martilleando su útero, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que con voz ronca alabara la habilidad de su amante entre cada jadeo y gimoteo que escapaba de sus labios, elogiando la destreza de sus movimientos y el monumental tamaño y grosor de su verga. Naruto por su parte recompensaba los cumplidos de la ojiverde pellizcándole los pezones y raspando las paredes vaginales de su concha empapada, sintiendo como sus jugos femeninos chorreaban alrededor de su erección, escuchando como el coño chapoteaba en respuesta a sus estacadas.

La peliblanca podía sentir como el Uzumaki reacomodaba sus entrañas, causando que su voluptuosa figura se disparara de atrás para adelante. Naruto se inclinó sobre ella y meció sus caderas, corcoveando y apuñalándole la concha en rápida sucesión. perforándola por detrás como si fuera un animal en celo. El cuerpo de la hembra no paraba de agitarse, y sus gemidos resonaban por toda la oficina, el escritorio golpeando el suelo debajo de ellos y sus pieles aplaudiendo cada vez que se encontraban. La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada con llave pero seguramente cualquier persona que pasara por allí escucharía los ruidos que la pareja estaba haciendo; el esposo infiel se excitó ante la idea de que un conserje pudiera caminar por el pasillo en cualquier momento y distinguir desde afuera los gemidos lujuriosos de Mabui, sus boqueos y sus jadeos, y la manera en que le suplicaba que se la follara aún más fuerte, que le aporreara y escarbara el coño de tal manera que la dejara adolorida por semanas.

Naruto clavó a Mabui en el escritorio, abofeteándole el trasero y exprimiéndole las tetas, acariciándole los muslos y olfateando su cabello. El macho mordisqueó su cuello, suave y vulnerable, y lamió y chupó su sabrosa piel de chocolate, sintiéndola tensarse y retorcerse debajo de él. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y rechinó los dientes, respirando con dificultad, gimiendo y dando quejidos sin aliento. El culo de la mulata se sacudió, golpeando el vientre del oficinista, y su cabeza se sacudió de un lado a otro mientras gemía y lo elogiaba, jadeando su nombre con creciente rapidez, desesperación y deseo. El ojiazul gruño felizmente, satisfecho con su adulación, y la premió follándola aún más duro, machacándose contra ella, manoseándola con fervor, besándola intensamente.

Su copulación era algo crudo y bestial, con toda la ternura de una pelea con cuchillos, es decir, rápida, brutal y viciosa. Naruto le ofrecía su falo y Mabui lo recibía gustosa, doblada sobre el escritorio mientras le rogaba que la hiciera chorrearse, siseando y mordiendo su labio, ojos rodando hacia arriba hasta que las pupilas casi desaparecieron dentro de sus cuencas, lanzando su suave cuerpo de arriba a abajo. La morena lo cabalgaba y se sentía orgullosa del apetito del rubio, de su ferocidad, de su fervor y de la manera ultrajante en que la follaba. Todo el asunto era mezquino e innoble, bajo, vulgar y furtivo. Era una actitud inmoral y vergonzosa que deberían de mantener en secreto, y aún así se regocijaban en el acto, tomando las más mínimas preocupaciones para evitar ser descubiertos.

Era peligroso y estúpido hacer esto en el lugar donde trabajaban, pero a ellos eso los tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que les importaba era el placer de la fornicación. Todo lo que importaba era lo bien que se sentía. Y se sentía magnífico. Era un deleite espléndidamente sensual, una sensación erótica, una aceleración y un cabeceo que hacía que sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos actuaran como barcos navegando en un mar agitado por la tormenta, arrojados de un lado a otro por poderes ancestrales y primitivos, atrapados en un tumulto de fuerzas más allá de su control y de su comprensión. Ambos eran marionetas movidas por las cuerdas del ADN, animales follando tal y como lo dicta la naturaleza. Eran un par de pecadores impenitentes participando en un carnaval de carnalidad.

Nadaban en un mar de placer. Bebían codiciosamente el vino de la lujuria, intoxicándose en un bacanal intenso y desvergonzado. Sus cuerpos chocaron una y otra vez encima del escritorio, sus pieles saltando y hormigueando con la emoción del más ligero contacto. Estaban jadeando y estaban sudando, y sus cuerpos palpitaban. El miembro viril del semental se contrajo dentro de la ojiverde, y las paredes de su concha se aferraron a él, apretando y masajeando la polla mientras que el Uzumaki seguía aporreándole las entrañas.

Follaron y follaron hasta que por fin se corrieron. Mabui se estremeció, gimiendo lascivamente, y después se desplomó sobre el escritorio, jadeando y temblando. Por su parte, Naruto también se estremeció en el momento en que su verga hizo erupción dentro de la peliblanca con una poderosa convulsión; una vez que terminó de correrse, dio un paso atrás para apreciar la imagen de una Mabui tendida en su escritorio, totalmente conquistada y sonriendo como si estuviera ebria con el resplandor crepuscular de su fornicación.

Naruto se puso flácido, satisfecho por el momento, Se subió y abrochó los pantalones.

Lentamente, Mabui se levantó y se volvió a vestir.

"Eso estuvo excelente~❤" dijo ella con voz suave como la seda.

"Si, creo que nos vamos a divertir trabajando juntos."

Mabui ronroneó y le regaló una sonrisa.

"Yo también lo creo~❤" Ella caminó hacia él con un movimiento coqueto de las caderas y le plantó un beso tímido en los labios, le guiño un ojo y pasó una mano por su cabello blanco, retrocediendo un poco. Luego miró al exterior por la ventana de la oficina. "Pero ya es hora de que me vaya. Parece que está a punto de empezar a llover."

Naruto se volvió, siguiendo su mirada. Después de un momento asintió.

"Si, tienes razón. Yo también debería irme."

Vestidos de nuevo y fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada indecente entre ellos, Naruto y Mabui salieron de la oficina, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Naruto tendría que apurarse si quería alcanzar el siguiente tren.

/-/

El cielo estaba oscuro, Una penumbra gris y crepuscular cubría la ciudad, las nubes espesas y oscuras ocultando al sol y a la luna por igual. Si uno no tenía un reloj o un teléfono celular a la mano, puede que no estuviera seguro de si era de noche o de día. Lluvia caía del firmamento en una pesada cascada, cada gota como una bala golpeando los techos de los automóviles, la acera y la piel de los transeúntes con fuerza perceptible.

Naruto podía sentir el agua golpeando su piel mientras se dirigía hacia la estación del tren. Su abrigo estaba bien abrochado, y sostenía un paraguas para mantener lo peor del diluvio lejos de él, pero cuando el viento provocó que la lluvia comenzara a caer de manera diagonal, el instrumento se volvió inútil. El agua caía sobre su cara casi tanto como en el paraguas, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca en contra de la violenta precipitación.

El clima no era nada amistoso, y Naruto quería completar su trayecto lo más rápido que pudiera. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos en para poder ver a través de la pantalla de lluvia, y acurrucó su maletín a uno de sus costados, reacio a probar que tan a prueba de agua era el objeto. Trató de evitar los charcos más profundos. Caminó alrededor de los pequeños lagos de agua de lluvia que se formaban en la acera, brincando sobre aquellos que parecían poder ser superados con el mínimo de riesgo.

Era un clima miserable, y no hacía mucho para levantar los ánimos de una persona, pero Naruto se abrió paso a través del viento y la lluvia lo mejor que pudo, pensando con optimismo en la estación del tren, que en el peor de los casos al menos le ofrecería refugio de este aguacero.

Pero mientras se acercaba a la estación, tuvo la oportunidad de ver una figura familiar. Reconoció el cabello rubio platinado recogido en una cola de caballo, el uniforme de escuela preparatoria, la figura esbelta y la cara traviesa—reconoció a la chica del tren, aquella adolescente que lo había estado obsesionando durante los últimos días.

Sin embargo, esta vez se veía angustiada y estaba mirando constantemente por encima del hombro. Mientras Naruto la veía, notó que un hombre parecía estar siguiendo a la colegiala.

Ella se tensó y aceleró el paso cuando sus ojos se posaron en la persona que la estaba siguiendo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de alejarse de ese tipo. Notó algo de nervios en la expresión de la rubia, tal vez incluso algo que podría ser descrito como miedo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto aceleró el paso y los siguió.

* * *

**Nota del autor original, EvilFuzzy9: **Aquí está el capítulo dos. Es un ángulo algo diferente al que suelo tomar con historias del tipo harem, pero me la estoy pasando increíble, ya que es divertido jugar con personajes secundarios que no son usados frecuentemente en lemons como Mabui jaja.

**Nota del traductor: **Cierto, es una pena que Mabui no sea usada tan seguido en historias eróticas porque en lo personal me encanta el diseño del personaje y se me hace muy atractiva. **No se les olvide dejar un comentario, les recuerdo que el autor original está recibiendo sus comentarios traducidos por mí y que está ansioso por seguir recibiendo su retroalimentación. También no dudes en decirme que te gusta o disgusta de la traducción para así poder mejorar mi trabajo. Además, para ser sinceros, leer sus opiniones me motiva y me hace trabajar más rápido.**

**¡Gracias por su atención! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
